


Nobody’s Home

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clif Knows, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither of them has the energy to get up never mind get to the shower, but with Clif hammering at their door, they might not have a choice.





	Nobody’s Home

Jensen rolls onto his back, Misha moving with him, sluggish, panting, and then slumping down against Jensen’s side.

His head comes to rest on Jensen’s shoulder like that’s where it’s meant to be, and Jensen finds the energy to reach up and tangle his fingers in Misha’s hair.

“We’re gross,” Misha mumbles, and Jensen chuckles. Yeah, truth. They’ve made quite the mess, and it’s caked on and kind of less appealing than when Jensen was rubbing it in to Misha’s skin (and of course Misha just had to reciprocate).

But still, the shower is like a mile away, and neither of them seems happy to get out of their nice warm bed, on aching but in a good way, rubbery muscles just to get cleaned up.

That’s when the door goes.

Jensen has enough energy to raise his head and glare, as if that’ll be enough to drive away whoever’s bold enough to disturb them, but it doesn’t work. 

There’s another series of knocks, more forceful this time, and then a deep voice.

“Jensen?”

Shit. It’s Clif.

Before Misha can say anything, Jensen presses a hand over Misha’s mouth, returning the indignant glare he gets with a look of apology.

But Clif has bat-hearing, and if they keep quiet there is no reason for him to think they’re in here at all.

Clif’s persistent though; he knocks a few more times, and then there’s silence for a beat before it sounds like he’s leaning in real close to the door.

“Once you two are done in there, there’s a whole room of people waiting for you to get on that stage and start singing,” Clif says.

He knocks once more, heavy, and then stomps away, muttering. Clif’s mutter is like somebody else’s shout.

Jensen flops back down with a relieved sigh, and then hears a muffled protest.

He quickly removes his hand and Misha looks just as relieved as Jensen’s sure he does himself.

“I guess we need that shower,” he says, and Misha nods.

“Save time if we did it together.”

Jensen grins. Somehow, he doesn’t think a shared shower with Misha is going to be conducive to getting him on stage any quicker, but he’s not really going to complain.


End file.
